


Haunted Barn

by honeybeecas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, College AU, Halloween, Haunted House, M/M, au in which balthazar is rude and american for some reason i don't know, blood cw, mild swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 21:17:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2482787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybeecas/pseuds/honeybeecas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas meets Dean at a haunted house, after his not-boyfriend Balthazar punches Dean in the face. Not-boyfriend becomes ex-boyfriend and Dean becomes new boyfriend. Multi-chaptered. Loosely inspired by the jerks that hit haunted house workers. ♥</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunted Barn

“The full moon makes it spookier,” Castiel observed, glancing up at the dark night sky and bouncing slightly on his feet to keep warm. His breath was visible in short white puffs, his cheeks and nose were pink, and his blue knit hat was pulled as far down over his ears as was possible for it to stretch. They’d been waiting in line for almost a half hour, and the suspense was driving Castiel insane. He’d never liked haunted houses--he didn’t understand the appeal of horror. Why would anyone want to be scared? He was brave, he was tough, but that didn’t mean he wanted to pay ten bucks and wait in the cold for twenty-five minutes to walk into a place that was designed to give him nightmares.

But Balthazar had wanted to go, so he went.

“Hey, did you hear me?” Castiel prodded his boyfriend’s shoulder. Well, not actually his boyfriend, because Balthazar didn’t want to “put a label on it”. Maybe Castiel would have been alright with that if there was still some _semblance_ of commitment; but there was always that nagging feeling that he got from Balthazar, that he would up and leave at any second. Balthazar didn’t like feeling “tied down” and Castiel didn’t like “tying him down”.

So that was that.

 

“Hmm? You scared?” The slightly taller man draped an arm over his shoulders. Castiel shrugged and looked away.

“Don’t worry Cassie, I’ll protect you from the big bad monsters,” Balthazar chuckled.

Castiel sighed--a curling puff of white air--and rolled his eyes in annoyance.

“It’s not too late to leave and get cocoa.”

“Don’t be a wet blanket, we’re almost to the front. I told you, I’ll protect you.”

Another huff. Castiel rubbed his hands together to generate warmth from the friction, wishing he’d anticipated the wait and brought his mittens.

They finally got to the front of the line and passed through the large red doors into the first room of “The Haunted Barn”. They’d been placed in a group with five other people, and shuffled into the darkness together. At the first ominous laugh that echoed through the barn, Castiel reached out and grabbed Balthazar’s arm, clinging to him like a starfish.

“Really? You’re freaked out already?” Balthazar laughed.

“Hmph.” Castiel let go of his arm and shoved his hands in his pockets. “No.”

They went through the rooms fairly quickly, and fairly easily. Castiel kept his mouth firmly closed--as well as his eyes, at some points--so no evidence of his fright was visible to anyone, especially Balthazar, who was being even more of a colossal ass than usual. The mental asylum, the abandoned circus, the skeleton jail, literal Hell--Castiel hurried past the things jumping out at him, the lights flashing, the pushing and screaming of the other patrons, with Balthazar trailing after him, calling out exasperated “Slow down”s and “It’s not that bad”s. Once they got through the satanic church, there was just a long stretch of trail through some trees, with lights and pumpkins visible in the distance. Castiel breathed a sigh of relief and slowed to a walk. Oh, good--it was finally over.

“See? It wasn’t that bad. You should listen to me more,” Balthazar was saying.

_“Raaaaaaaaaah!”_

Castiel leaped back, emitting a gasp and a sharp yell as a fanged werewolf leapt from the shadows, lifting hairy claws and roaring wildly. Then he yelled again as Balthazar’s fist collided with the werewolf’s face and sent him right into the ground.

“Shit, ow,” the werewolf groaned, his voice muffled by the mask.

“You scared the shit out of him, asshole,” Balthazar spat, gesturing towards Castiel, although he looked a bit wide-eyed and shaken as well.

“Balthazar!” Castiel exclaimed, shocked, gathering his bearings and darting forward to kneel by the injured wolf’s side. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah, yep, I’m...ow.” The werewolf had apparently hurt himself further while removing his mask. And now that it was off, Castiel could see that he was not, in fact, a werewolf at all. He was a tall young man with golden brown hair, bright green eyes, and a beautiful dusting of freckles that was spattered with blood.

Castiel whipped around to give Balthazar a wrathful look that may have been more frightening than every room in the haunted barn combined.

“You’re such a jerk, I can’t believe it!” His fear and surprise had transformed into full-blown fury.

“Calm down, babe, I was protecting you! Like I said I would! Come on, he scared you!”

“We _paid_ to be _scared_!”

“Come on, let’s just go.”

“No! You know what?” Castiel stood up, back straight, chin raised, looking more fearless and imposing against Balthazar than he had against the fake zombies and clowns. “I’m not going anywhere with you, we’re done!”

“Because I punched this guy for you?”

“Because you’re rude, hot-tempered, pushy, controlling, arrogant, and a bad boyfriend!”

“Well you know what, love? I was never your boyfriend in the first place. Have fun finding a ride home.” Balthazar turned and stormed off, leaving Castiel standing there with his fists shaking at his sides. “Ugh!” was the only sound that issued from his lips, although there was a lot more he wanted to scream after him that he couldn’t quite articulate at the moment.

“Hey, uh, still on the ground here. Still bleeding.”

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry!” Castiel’s attention was redirected to the injured man, who had apparently been holding his bloody nose and observing the break-up fight quietly from his position on the ground. “Is it really bad?”

“Nah. I’ve had worse.” The guy shrugged it off as Castiel helped him into a sitting position, although the way he was wincing told a different story.

 

“It looks bad,” Castiel fretted. “It might be broken.”   
  
“Well, you should see the other guy,” the man joked. Castiel raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah, I know that doesn’t really, um, apply here,” the man coughed awkwardly, pulling off his monster claw cloves and wiping his still-bleeding nose with his plaid sleeve.

“Let me take you to a doctor, okay?”

“Nice offer, but, uh, your knight in shining armor was your ride, remember?”

Castiel winced. “I’m really, truly sorry about him. Really. This whole thing happened because I agreed to come to this stupid haunted barn--no offense--even though I didn’t want to, and I’m not brave enough, and he’s a total jerk--”

“Hey, slow down there, Valiant. You just told the total jerk to stick it. I thought that was pretty brave.” The man grinned up at him. His charming white smile had blood trickling towards it.

Castiel smiled back softly.

“Dean! Are you okay?” A long-haired man wearing a bloody priest’s robe poked his head out from the inside of the barn, looking worriedly at the fallen werewolf.

“You should see the other guy!” Dean hollered back. “Get back to work, Satanic Priest!”

“Do you need me to take you to the hospital?”

“Nah.” Dean met Castiel’s eyes with a flirtatious smile. “Blue-eyes here is taking me.”

“Castiel.”

“Dean. That Satanic Priest is my brother Sam.”

“Nice to meet you. Let’s go to the hospital.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this and want to read more! Balthazar is kind of out of character, I know, but I kind of needed him to be hot-headed and confrontational to make the story work. Thanks for reading, comments and criticism are wonderful and much appreciated! ♥


End file.
